(1) Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a dipstick assembly of the type used for measuring the fluid level within a sealed chamber. The assembly usually includes an insertion means having a handle member and a fluid level indicating blade. The assembly would also include an access means for receiving the insertion instrument.
(2) Description of the Prior Art
Dipstick assemblies have been adapted to measure the fluid level in a variety of vessels. In a great many uses the insertion means of the dipstick assembly enters the vessel at an angle to the level of the contained fluid. Rotational movement of the insertion means within the access means of the vessel can result in drastic changes in the orientation of the fluid level indicating blade in relation to the fluid level. When this occurs, accurate measurement of the fluid level within the vessel is impossible.